


Not Today

by That_1_dead_inside_kid



Series: He was the loyal one [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Big Brother Eret, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, I have 27 pages of this shit, I tried to make it that way ok, I wrote a Tubbo Traitor Au :(, Its really har :(, Mean TommyInnit, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sorry Not Sorry, Traitor Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_dead_inside_kid/pseuds/That_1_dead_inside_kid
Summary: I wrote this w/ the intentions of this being a oneshot... and then it just snowballed ok?Making Tubbo a bad buy is hard :(This is only the first book! I already have this one all written up so just gonna update like twice a week:)
Series: He was the loyal one [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979290
Comments: 11
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

Tubbo was at the burnt remains of his house. Sitting in front of it, legs crossed. He didn’t care if anyone found him here. The odds of them ignoring him because he was him were high. No one saw Tubbo as a threat. Just a scared kid who can’t even say no to his own best friend. Even when he does that guilt starts to build up in his stomach and he gives into hating that feeling.

He closed his eyes as he let the sound of the outside take him away. Letting the chill breeze give him small goosebumps. He had taken off the coat and was left in a simple button down.

He heard the loud footsteps behind him. Whoever it was wanted him to know that they were there. He let out a sigh as he turned his head around to look at who was disrupting his peace. When he made eye contact with a mask, his shoulders tensed slightly as he knew the man would most likely kill him for even being there.

Good thing Tubbo prepared for that and left everything at home not wanting Dream to pick up his things. He didn’t want to have to respawn back at his home and run back to try and make Dream give him his shit back. He sighed and stood up to face the man looking up at him.

“Well what are you waiting for?” He said spreading out his arm exposing his chest and he looked into the soulless eyes of the mask and raised his eyebrow at him just waiting for him to get it done and over with.

Tubbo may have not been able to see Dream’s expression but he could see his body tense up before calming down again.

“What are you doing here Tubbo?” He asked instead of just drawing out his sword and killing him there. Tubbo let his arm fall to his side.

“It’s quiet here.” God Tubbo hated how miserable he sounded as he talked to him.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it though Dream. I was just ‘bout ready to leave anyway.” He shrugged his shoulders slightly at him and before he could get past him Dream asked another question.

“Were you crying?” It almost sounded like he was asking in a mocking tone and that made Tubbo’s hands curl into a fist.

“So what if I was? What’s it to you.” He hissed at him, venom oozing in every word he said.

Dream’s put his hands up in surrender.

“I didn’t mean anything by it. I was just asking.” Tubbo’s shoulder slumped at that and his head hung low.

“I should really leave now, I’ll be on my way out now.” As he walked past Dream the older male called for him to stop.

“Hey Tubbo!” He turned his head back to him.

“If you ever think L’Manberg isn’t the right place for you,” There was slight hesitation before he continued,

“You could always join us.” Dream was then walking away and Tubbo was left there alone to mull over his thoughts.

Had Dream just asked Tubbo to betray his friends just as Eret did to them? How would his friends feel about him after that? They all had been furious and heartbroken when Eret betrayed them, how would they react to Tubbo betraying them? They would probably call him naive, say ‘Tubbo, you don’t know what decision you're making. You don’t understand what you're doing.’ Wilbur and Fundy would try to coax him back to them most likely. He thought of what Tommy would do.

**_What would Tommy do? Would he be treated the same way he treats Eret. Or would Tommy try and get him back over to them? Would Jack Manifold have to hold him back as he lets loose a string of swears? Would Niki cry or be disappointed in him? Probably both._ **

As Tubbo’s thoughts drowned him like a flood he heard Tommy’s loud and obnoxious voice. He looked up and realized he was already back at the walls of L’Manberg.

When Tommy stopped in front of him his frown deepened.

“Where have you been Tubbo! Wil’s pissed at me now for making you run away!” He mumbled a sorry to the younger boy and made his way past him. The only person he felt he could talk to was the person who had hurt him the most.

He knew Tommy hadn’t meant to but it still hurt. He felt a line be crossed and there wasn’t any going back from it. His thought floated back to the offer Dream had made him.

He shut the thought down as fast as it came and he could hear Tommy following him.

“C’mon Tubbo! You know I didn’t mean to! I was just joking around! Tubbo! Tuuubbboooo!” But Tubbo kept going until the younger gave up and left he could hear Tommy say under his breath that he should just stop baby raging which made Tubbo stop dead in his tracks.

He whipped around, made his way to Tommy grabbing the front of his uniform and bringing him down to his height.

“SORRY If I’m “baby raging” Tommy! I can’t tell if you noticed it or not, but I am fucking pissed! So go say whatever the hell you want! Go complain to Wilbur all you want! I. Don’t. Give. A. Shit.” Tommy was left absolutely dumbfounded as Tubbo stomped off.

Tubbo had left the walls of L’Manberg again and went into plains nearby. He found himself in a meadow inhabited by bees and carefully made his way through. He let himself fall to the ground as he started to sob loudly. He didn’t care if anyone heard. No one would come looking for him. He knew that. Tubbo was too clingy, that’s what Tommy always said. He began to sob even harder as he curled himself into a ball and shut his eyes until the world fell away.

When he opened his eyes again the sky was painted with stars and he groaned. He could hear mobs in the distance and the bees had come to a calm. He got up and left the small meadow. Making his way back to the walls avoiding mobs since he had nothing to defend himself with.

When an arrow whizzed past his head almost hitting him and killing him he duck and sprinted. It was too much of an open space so Tubbo couldn’t take cover behind anything. He felt himself growing tired as he came to a full stop. Bending over hand and knees and slightly heaving. When he heard the skeleton die his head snapped up hoping it wasn’t Tommy.

> **_It was Eret._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy the Big Brother Eret shit so get some wholesome Big Bro Eret w/ Lil Bro Tubbo so soelllllllllllly platonic

How had he gotten here? Had he been following him? Was Eret going to kill him? No, he wouldn’t have killed the skeleton then. Was he trying to lull him into a false sense of security? Eret put away his weapon and shield holding up his hands showing him that he wasn’t here to attack him. Tubbo sighed in relief at that as Eret came up to him and offered him some bread.

“Thanks. But what are you doing out here? Why did you save me? Why didn’t you just ki-” Before Tubbo could finish Eret chuckled.

“One question at a time Tubbo. Ok?” The boy nodded his head as Eret led him back to his castle.

Once they got back they sat in one of the rooms and Eret offered him a cup of tea which he said yes to. That left Tubbo alone in the big room so he went to sit on a plush chair and looked around the room.

He wondered if Tommy was worried about where he had gone off to. If anyone was actually worried about where he had gone to.

His thoughts were interrupted by Eret coming back into the room with a tray. He set it down, poured tea into both of their cups and handed it to him.

Tubbo felt like this was going to be a long and uncomfortable night.

“So, Tubbo.” Eret started out his voice put Tubbo at ease. God how much he hated that.

“Dream told me you were at your old home today. Is everything ok at L’Manberg Tubbo?” His voice was laced with genuine concern and Tubbo’s mind flashed back to all the times Eret would just help him and talk with. Never interrupting him, always asking him if he was ok. He remembered Eret just being there for him.

That’s why he couldn’t have the same anger towards him as the rest did. Sometimes Tubbo wondered why he had to leave him. Sometimes he wondered if Eret left because he was fed up with them.

“Honestly Eret? I don’t know. Everything was going fine until Tommy and I got into a spat. Which isn’t even unusual but,” He hesitated for a second too long because now Eret placed his cup back down and looked at the young boy in front of him.

“Tubbo, you don’t have to tell me everything. Hell you don’t have to tell me anything. I just,” His breath caught for a second and then he sighed,

“I just wanted you to have a safe place for the night. To be away from whatever may be bothering you. I don’t want you to feel like you’re betraying them Tubbo. I’d never want to make you feel that kinda guilt.” Eret was so sincere that Tubbo just broke down. He started crying and he just shoved his face into his hands. He could hear him get up and felt hands pulling him to stand. His face in Eret chest as he sobbed and hiccuped.

He was going to dry out his tear ducts at this rate of crying but he couldn’t stop crying. Eret was rubbing small circles into his back telling him to just let it all out. Tubbo wrapped his arms around Eret now and shoved his face harder into the elders chest, the sobbing not ceasing. Eret was used to helping comforting the younger boy. When Tubbo would come to him just crying and Eret would hold him ‘till he stopped.

When Tubbo's body stopped trembling, Eret pulled away and wiped the boy's face. Leaning down and planting a soft kiss on the boy’s head and he finally looked down at the boy.

“Do you feel better?” Even though the boy shook his head he could tell that the younger wasn’t as tense as before.

“C’mon I can lend you a guest room Tubbo so you can get some sleep. Okay?” The boy nodded and Eret led him to the room and opened the door letting Tubbo enter the room.

“You can stay here for tonight. If you want to get into something more comfortable the dressers in the back have extra clothes no one uses. Is this alright?” Tubbo smiled at the older boy. “This is brilliant Eret. Thanks for this.” That was the first time he’d seen Tubbo smile since they got to the castle. “Good night Tubbo.” Eret smiled at him and left the room.

Tubbo let his eyes wander around the room and just took it all in before walking over to grab some extra clothes. He shucked off the dirty uniform and put on the clothes; a big loose shirt and sweatpants. As soon as he layed in the bed and closed his eyes it all came crashing down.

His eyes flew open and his thoughts were moving at a fast rate.

_What if Eret was just trying to butter him up? What if this was some weird test to see who would betray L’Manberg? What if he did decide to betray everyone? How would that make them feel? How would Wilbur react? Would he try to understand what he did wrong? Would Wilbur hate him? Fundy would be confused. The fox always saw how loyal he was to Tommy. Everyone was. He even talked about how no matter how shit he was to Tubbo he would always be loyal. Jack had said if he treated him like that he’d probably betray them. Why did Tubbo keep sticking around Tommy?_

_**Tommy was his best friend that’s why. Because during their small moments from just enjoying each other’s company or the playful bullying that happened. Tubbo surely couldn’t betray them if this much guilt was swelling up right? Betraying them meant hurting them all. It meant having to witness Niki and Jack be heartbroken for the first time. It meant having to watch all the original members go through the same pain all over again.** _

Tubbo screwed his eyes shut and when he realized he was crying and his breathing was uneven he turned over to put his face into the pillow and sobbed lightly. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have this whole thing fucking written out- It's just the second book that- I- huh

Tubbo doesn’t exactly remember falling asleep but he had to have because now he was flinging the blankets off himself. A panic attack wanting to rip right through him. He had a dream, no he had to re-watch his least favorite moment that’s happened in a long time.

**_Tubbo couldn’t exactly remember what the whole conversation was about but he decided to try and put his input regardless. It was all the members of L’manburg talking outside since they really hadn’t made a place for meeting yet. Tubbo hadn’t even gotten the chance to finish his thoughts out loud because Tommy was yelling at him now. “Oh shut up Tubbo! When has anything you’ve ever said actually been relevant OR helpful to the problem at hand! Never! That’s when.” Tubbo shrunk at Tommy basically snapping at him. The venom in his words hurt so bad that Tubbo hadn’t noticed the panic attack, he didn’t notice that his feet were already taking him out of L’manbergs border. He didn’t notice Niki yelling after him or Jack trying to chase after him. Not at the time. He had just let his feet take him. He ended up making it to his new house not really remembering even going that direction. He was disoriented as hell as he shoved all his items into a chest and made his way back to the DreamSMP. Before he knew it he was in front of the ruins of his house. The house that Dream and Sapnap had just burnt down like it was nothing. He sat there for what seemed like hours with his coat neatly folded before Dream had approached him._ **

Dream. He was the reason Tubbo was in this weird headspace right now. If Dream hadn’t been so bold he wouldn’t be here. If Tubbo could keep his emotions at a low he wouldn’t be here in Eret’s castle sleeping there. Feeling like a traitor to his friends. He wouldn’t be having any doubts about his loyalty to L’Manberg. He was a horrible person.

That was the last thought that crossed his mind before falling asleep for the second time that night.

Tubbo had woken up for the third time. This time he was certain that it was morning. He lied in bed for just a few minutes before getting up to change into his uniform.

He was grabbing his stuff when a small knock on the door made him jump. He opened the door and saw Eret smiling at him. “You want breakfast before you leave?” He didn’t really need to answer since his stomach made a loud sound at the idea of food. Tubbo flushed a pink and nodded. “Yes please.” Eret chuckled and led Tubbo to what looked like the kitchen. “Is eggs and bacon ok with you?” Tubbo nodded and sat down taking in how nice the kitchen was. When Eret finished they sat together and ate.

After eating Tubbo had to go back to L’Manberg so Eret decided to walk him back. On their way back they really weren’t expecting to run into Tommy.

“Tubbo! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Tommy seemed more annoyed than pissed off. “Uhm. Just hanging out with Eret. Why?” Tubbo started to shake slightly, his breath hitching in anxiety. “All night? You never came back last night.” His hands started to shake. 

Before he could come up with an excuse Eret spoke up. “He was out late last night so I offered him to come over and just wait ‘till morning. You got a problem with that Tommy?” He sneered at the younger. Tommy went tense and mumbled out a no.

“Tubbo, come on.” Tommy signalled him to follow him and Tubbo did just that. Turning around slightly and waved a goodbye to Eret. The older just waved back with a look of sadness and he turned around heading back to his home.

The two teenagers took the bridge back to L’Manberg. The awkward silence made Tubbo tense, he knew that Tommy had shit to say. So why wasn’t he? They had made it back to L’Manberg without a single word from either boy which made Tubbo feel like hell.

“Will! I’ve got Tubbo!” Tommy shouted out. Wilbur came out from the rebuilt caravan. He ran over to Tommy and Tubbo quite quickly and nodded at Tommy and looked at Tubbo. 

“Tubbo where were you? We were all worried sick.” Wilbur seemed to be genuinely concerned and that made Tubbo slightly more happy. 

“I was wi-”

“He was with Eret! Wilbur. He. Was. With. Eret.” Tommy cut him off and was now flailing his arms all about.

“Is this true Tubbo?” Wilbur asked in such a hushed tone the boy didn’t know how to feel.

“Yes, but he was only offering me shelter! I had left everything at home and I fell asleep out somewhere and I was heading back and I almost got shot and Eret found me.” He inhaled after wasting his whole breath.

“That’s, it’s ok Tubbo. I’m not upset.” Tubbo let his shoulders sag and Tommy frowned at their President's response.

Before Tommy could say anything further Fundy, Niki, and Jack came from the caravan rushing towards them. Fundy threw his arms around Tubbo hugging the younger tight.

“Tubbo! We were all so worried about you. Are you okay?” Fundy asked, still hugging him. Tubbo only nodded.

Everyone was happy for Tubbo’s safe return back. Tommy had eventually forgotten about the whole Eret situation and the two boys had gone back to normal. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also write this here ---> https://tapas.io/episode/1901769

They all hung out in the caravan for a while before everyone went to go do their own things.

Tubbo was left alone _**again**_.

He had seen Niki, Fundy, and Jack all head off with each other in one direction while Wilbur and Tommy headed in a different direction together. Everyone had been so quick to forget about him. He had to hold back tears that threatened to spill his body becoming tense and rigid. He was quick to head back to his own base. Always on edge since Dream had attacked him during the war. Maybe he shouldn’t have been but he just couldn’t help it. He headed to his room and decided that maybe he should just sleep it off. He did exactly that. 

When he woke up the sun was still out and was annoyingly bright. He shielded his eyes and groaned getting out of bed and grabbing a clean uniform to put on. He searched for the coat Niki has so generously patched up for him and then it hit him. He had left it at his old house.

_Shit._

He grabbed his satchel shoving food and supplies. Grabbing his axe and sword. He left his base and got ready to keep his guard up.

When he entered the Dream SMP he headed straight for his burnt home. Maybe asking Dream why he hadn’t stabbed him was a silly question because they were in the holy lands. But Tubbo wasn’t really thinking. When he arrived he quickly grabbed the coat still folded neatly and shoved it in his bag.

“Eret! You’re so stupid!” He heard Eret chuckle at Fundy yelling at him and then he heard Tommy groan. 

“He’s not wrong Eret.” 

Tubbo tensed up.

**_Why had they been able to talk with Eret and hang around him? Why hadn’t Tommy gotten upset at Fundy? Did Tommy not trust Tubbo?_ **

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice he so dreaded to hear. “Hey Tubbo. Didn’t expect to see you back here so soon.” Dream sounded way too confident. So he scoffed.

“I only came back for my coat Dream.” Tubbo was now sweating, rubbing his palms against his pants. Dream rolled his eyes and put an arm around the younger. Leading him away from his friends, leading him out of the holy lands. Tubbo could only follow. He may have been terrified but he wasn’t about to say no.

When he couldn’t hear the others anymore knowing they were too far away he tried to keep himself focused on every move Dream made. Dream had led him back to his base. 

_Why had he done that? Why was Dream not saying anything?_

When they got into the base Sapnap and George were waiting in there. That made Tubbo terrified. _ **Why were they in there? What was happening? Was he about to die? Would it even matter at this point?**_

The three men had their eyes on him and this made Tubbo scared.

“Tubbo, have you thought about joining us?” Dream was blunt with Tubbo not wanting to waste his time. 

“Uhm, well, I mean.” Tubbo felt a lump form in his throat and his hands started to tug at the hem of his button up. 

“An answer now Tubbo.” Sapnap’s voice was a lot harsher than Dream’s and that made him flinch. 

“I- I’ve thought about it but I still don’t- I want- I.” Tubbo couldn’t form an answer why couldn’t he? Shouldn’t his answer just be no? 

“Tubbo lets do a,” Dreams hands flitted in the air trying to find the right words.

“A test of sorts. We claim we’ve kidnapped you and I don’t know, tell them we’ll hand you back for a price. No fighting has to be involved and we’ll let them know since I know Wilbur wouldn’t mind taking a route with just words. Then we’ll see how long it takes for them to retrieve you and we’ll go from there. How ‘bout it.” Dream sounded so confident in this plan that it seemed trustworthy. He didn’t know why but he sucked in a breath and exhaled shakily. 

“Ok Dream.” Dream beamed at this answer and left quickly to alert the L’Manbergians of this hostage situation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am watching the end of fucking Unus Annus as we speak but I am techniaclly not allowed to be watching tv so sneak 100 rn

Tubbo felt some guilt but if they came quickly Tubbo would feel worse. Sapnap and George grabbed some rope and tied the boys hands behind his back and sat him in a corner for show. Tubbo let his head thump against the wall and waited for Dream to return.

Dream had taken a good 30 minutes before he returned. 

“I said they have an hour.” Dream’s voice held no emotion and that made Tubbo curl into a ball. 

“Before what?” He was barely able to squeak out. 

“I told them I’d kill you, but don’t worry I won’t actually hurt you. I don’t know how Eret would take that.” 

They had been in Dreams base for what felt like hours, though Tubbo couldn’t really tell. At some point Tubbo heard a loud bang which made him jolt.

“Give him back you green bastard!” That was Tommy. He sighed in relief, he wondered how long he had been sleeping for. His back ached and he now had a slight headache from the noise.

“Tommy, we’ll give him what he asked for and we’ll take Tubbo and leave. Ok?” Wilbur’s voice was stern and annoyed. For what reasons? Tubbo couldn’t tell but when Sapnap grabbed him harshly and pulled him to his feet he was pulled from his daze. The older gripped his arm hard enough to give him bruises and he wondered if those were for show or not. When he was led outside and thrown into the arms of someone he let his body sag. He felt so exhausted even though he had slept for what seemed like a long time. 

The first thing he noticed was how dark it was. His heart dropped at that. He wanted to ask why they took so long. 

**_Had they really needed a whole morning and afternoon to decide whether or not he was worth it?_ **

He just hugged whoever was holding him and broke down.

“Shh, It’s ok Tubbo” Fundy was petting his hair and rubbing circles into his back. Trying his best to comfort the younger by saying he was safe.

Everything went by in a blur. He doesn’t really remember walking back to L’Manburg, he thinks they tried asking him what happened but he just couldn’t. Everything sounded muffled and he couldn’t really think. 

He remembers being led to a bed. Whose? He doesn’t really know that either. He remembers Niki and Jack staying for a while longer than everyone did. Longer than Tommy did. He doesn’t remember falling asleep. He just knows that he had to have because now he was awake. Everything felt fuzzy and his head was pounding. He groaned and forced himself up which his body heavily disagreed but he forced his way through it.

“You’re awake finally. Jeez took you forever.” He rubbed his eyes and looked at the boy in front of him

“Tommy, were you watching me sleep?” Tubbo’s brain wasn’t really working because what kind of fucking question was that.

“What the fuck, no. I just heard you being loud while passing by. Oh uhm, Wilbur wants to talk with you so when you’re ready he’ll be at the caravan.” Tommy said while exiting the room.

Tubbo groaned again and flopped back down onto the bed. His thoughts racing through his head.

**_Why did Wilbur want to speak? Was he in trouble? Why was Tommy not as annoyed as he thought? Why was-_ **

“Tubbo! Oh thank goodness you’re okay.” Jack bursted into the room smiling with Fundy and Niki smiling behind him. Tubbo was startled from this but he smiled back and sat up.

“Yup!” He tried to sound cheery but from the slight frown they gave him he doesn’t feel like he succeeded.

They shrugged it off and let Tubbo do his own thing. They said their goodbyes to the boy and left. Tubbo got on his uniform and headed out to meet Wilbur. When he arrived at the caravan he stared at it, stared at how busted it was. The door was off its hinges and he could hear Wilbur and Tommy speaking so he stayed put and strained to hear what they were talking about.

“Tommy, you need to stop being so rude to Tubbo! Look at where he was last night. He was at that damn traitors castle! All because you can’t keep your chill.” Wilbur sounded frustrated and sad and that tugged on Tubbo’s heart.

**_Was Wilbur like this all because he had decided to stay with Eret for the night? Did Wilbur not trust him enough to just be able to be around him?_ **

“You make it sound like Tubbo might betray us Wilbur! He won’t, he would never do th-” 

Wilbur cut him off 

“He might as well Tommy! You treat him like shit any chance you get! None of us even went out last night to make sure he was ok! I wouldn’t be surprised if he did betray us! We aren’t the best to him, I’ve ignored him too much Tommy. That damn traitor has been there more for him than I’ve ever been Tommy! How am I supposed to compete with that. Sure he may have betrayed us but he’s still always around. I just.” Wilbur had stopped talking and he could hear a broken sob come from the man. That made Tubbo gasp slightly and he threw his hands to cover his mouth. 

“Wilbur…” Tommy’s voice sounded just as broken as Wilbur’s did. 

“Leave Tommy. I need to speak with Tubbo, whom I’m sure has been waiting for us to be done with our talk.” Wilbur sounded tired and broken and that broke his heart. 

_**Had Tubbo really just made Tommy and Wilbur fight?** _

He saw Tommy walk past him and he wanted to tell Tommy to wait, he wanted to grab his arm and hug him and tell him that it’s ok. But he just couldn’t find it in himself to lie to the boy this time.

He walked into the caravan, his chest filled with dread and anxiety. Wilbur was leaning back on a concrete counter, his head down, legs crossed his hands supporting him up. His head lifted up to meet Tubbo’s eyes and Tubbo felt his heart break all over again. 

Wilbur looked so sad and tired.

“Hi Tubbo.” Wilbur tried his best to put a smile on his face but it looked so forced that it hurt to see.

“Hey Wilbur.” Tubbo broke the eye contact and one hand reached up to rub his other arm.

“How are you?” He looked up for a second and the back down.

“I’m fine Wilbur. Look if you need to talk some other time we can.” He looked back up to Wilbur’s eyes and saw a flash of panic appear before disappearing.

“There will be another time right?” Wilbur’s voice sounded so small and scared and Tubbo felt the guilt in his stomach rise to his throat.

He wanted to say ‘Of course.’ or ‘Why wouldn’t there be?’ but he just couldn’t get those words out. So instead his mouth decided on something else, 

“I would like to think so.” It still tasted like a lie. He felt like throwing up and then just sleeping for a month. 

“Bye Wilbur.”

Tubbo left before Wilbur could tell him to stay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yesterdays stream... How are you guys? I watched Techno's stream and well shit. Who did you watch

Before he could ask him what he meant. Tubbo walked fast, the need to run was becoming strong but he could see Fundy, Niki, and Jack all talking to each other and he ducked his head. Leaving the walls of L’manburg going as quickly as he could.

_**Where was he going? Where was his body taking him? Why was he leaving to begin with. Maybe he should head back and tell Wilbur he didn’t exactly know what he meant either. Maybe it would be all ok right? Because Wilbur totally wasn’t spot on about almost everything he said right?**   
_

His thoughts were rudely interrupted when he ran into someone. 

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry!” That was the voice of Karl Jacobs. It had to be, no one else would be as nice as him. 

“Oh no, it's my fault really. Sorry Karl.” Karl offered a hand out and smiled at the boy. He took it. 

“Don’t worry Tubbo it’s all cool.” He said as he hauled the younger up. 

“Where you off to?”

“I don’t know honestly, I just needed to get away from L’Manburg.”

Karl nodded in understanding and his eyes lit up. 

“Well, we could hang out if you want!” The older man seemed so happy and excited that Tubbo just couldn’t deny him. 

The two hung out for hours and for the first time in a while Tubbo didn’t think about his friends, didn’t second guess everything he did. Tubbo just enjoyed his time with Karl, which turned into hanging out with Eret, Punz and Sapnap as well. By the time the sunset, Sapnap and Karl had left. Punz stayed for a while longer before finally deciding to call it a night. Eret and Tubbo were now heading back to his castle.

“Would you like to stay here for the night Tubbo?” Tubbo smiled and nodded at the older. They stayed up for a while longer before they both headed to sleep. Tubbo was in the same guest room as last time and his stomach dropped.

_**What was he doing? He shouldn’t be here. He should be back in L’manburg or at his own home. Was him hanging out with people from Dream SMP bad? No, it was ok. It had to be ok.** _

Tubbo shook his head. Sleeping would help him from escaping his thoughts. He threw on some more comfy clothes and threw himself onto the bed. Shutting his eyes and letting exhaustion take over. 

After that day Tubbo had decided that he would never betray his friends, his family. That didn’t last long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the first story I hoped you enjoyed :) The second story will take awhile because 1.Im not finished and 2. I have been having some irl problems and shit I was gonna post this yesterday after the strream but lif ducking happens you know.


End file.
